


Remember Me

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Angst, Drama, Emotional, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: He could clearly recognize his brother's looks, but the one who was standing before him wasn't Fubuki Shirou."I said I'll return, haven't I?"





	Remember Me

Atsuya wasn't a type of person who would wander around before the match. He had one hour before the match against Russia and nobody could stop him from relaxing. He finished all of his preparations and training so nobody dared to bother him. He enjoyed himself walking under the warm sun and feeling the cold breeze caress his cheeks. But he had to admit that something felt strange. He had that feeling something bad will happen but he couldn't point his finger on what could it be.

 

 

 

Maybe a new disciple of Orion showed in the Russian soccer team. Maybe they unlocked a new power or a new shoot that could not just damage their opponent like the American replacement team Navy Invaders, but maybe it could even kill a person. If it really bothered him, he should've discuss it with Endou, Gouenji, Ichihoshi or Nosaka.

 

 

 

He was good with Endou and all but he couldn't understand most of things he says. Gouenji was the same. He wasn't comfortable with Ichihoshi because he was the traitor and served to Orion. Atsuya was never good with ones who break their vows. And Nosaka, Nosaka was already busy with preparing a perfect strategy against Russia. Atsuya didn't want to bother.

 

 

 

As he was walking he spotted the midfielder and captain of Perfect Spark Froy Girikanan talking to someone. Curiously, he tried to see who was he talking to. It seemed to be important and even though Atsuya hated, no, despised cheaters, he couldn't tell he wasn't one himself. He listened carefully to what they were talking about and thought he heard a familiar voice. He narrowed his eyes only to recognize familiar purple locks and grey teal eyes.

 

 

 

"A-Aniki..." his mouth dropped in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. Shirou was there. His big brother finally returned to Inazuma Japan. They could finally play together... Just like in good old day back in Hakuren. The thought itself made Atsuya's heart fill with joy- but something was very off. Perfect Spark's captain turned towards Atsuya with a wave while Fubuki stood there motionless.

 

 

 

"Ah, Fubuki Atsuya, what a wondeful surprise, I was just having a small chitchat with your big brother. Right Shirou?" the purple haired didn't reply but just stared into distance. To Atsuya, it looked like Shirou's once light eyes were now a void filled with emptiness.

 

 

 

"You, what have you done to my brother!?" Atsuya snarled gritting his teeth. Froy only shrugged like he had no idea what Atsuya was talking about- but Atsuya Fubuki was hard to fool.

 

 

 

"I don't know what you mean?" Froy lifted up his hands like younger Fubuki was holding a gun ready to take him out with one shot.

 

 

 

"Atsuya..." Atsuya flinched as he heard his brother's voice. But that didn't sound like the voice of his caring and loving brother. It sounded more like a venomous whisper and it sent a hell lot of shivers down Atsuya's spine. He could clearly recognize his brother's looks, but the one who stood in front of him wasn't Fubuki Shirou.

 

 

 

"I said I'll return, haven't I?" Fubuki asked in a deep, low voice unrecognizable to Atsuya. Shirou never had that tone in his voice. Not even when the blizzard brothers were arguing. Atsuya would be the one complaining while Fubuki would calmly try to knock some sense into his brother. They never really had a big argument.

 

 

 

"N-no... NO! YOU'RE NOT MY ANIKI! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!" Atsuya cried as he felt tears hazing his vision. Shirou continued to stand like emotionless while Froy let out a chuckle.

 

 

 

"Believe it or not Fubuki Atsuya, but Shirou is now the member of Perfect Spark." Russian midfielder wrapped an arm around Fubuki while Atsuya continued to outrage.

 

 

 

"It can't be... MY BROTHER WOULD NEVER, EVER JOIN AN ORION FOUNDATION!" Astuya tried to tackle Perfect Spark's captain away from his brother but the white haired simply dodged. Atsuya knew he was right... He had to be.

 

 

 

"It's true. Your brother would never agree to such terms. But things have changed. He changed too. Let him show you himself." Froy grinned taking out a soccer ball out of a small backpack he was carrying and handed it to the older Fubuki. As Shirou tossed the ball in the air, Atsuya could feel energy leaving him.

 

 

 

"What have they done to you... Aniki..."

 

 

 

"Winter... FANGS!!!" Fubuki cried as he shot the ball. It was moving so fast that Atsuya barely managed to dodge it. Unfortunately for the wall behind him, the ball passed through it breaking it completely and still continued to fly. Atsuya was completely shocked that there existed a shoot like that. He knew all players of ice covered areas, villages and cities... None of them ever did that hissatsu.

 

 

 

"Did you see that Fubuki Atsuya? Did you ever see anything like that? The best part is, that was just a glimpse of his power. I wonder if you'll be worth of seeing his full potential..." Froy trailed off as he passed Atsuya.

 

 

"I'll leave you two to chat for a bit." Perfect Spark captain smiled innocently but Atsuya could see a demon behind it. As the Russian midfielder left, Atsuya glanced in his brother's eyes hoping to find any glimpse of light in them. But there was only despair.

 

 

 

"Aniki... Shirou..." Atsuya mumbled in hope filled voice trying to make his brother show some emotion "You-You're j-joking right? There's... There's no way someone like you would join Orion." Atsuya smiled awkwardly feeling his heart sting as his brother continued to keep silent.

 

 

 

"There is..." Shirou finally mumbled and Atsuya felt sick after hearing that venom filled voice. Atsuya paled even more hoping it was his brother's sarcastic side and laughed awkwardly.

 

 

 

"Pfff, no it's not! It's not because of what I said Shirou. Is it?" Atsuya's awkward laughter died down as he saw his brother taking a step towards him. On instinct, Atsuya backed away.

 

 

 

"What? Now you won't even greet your brother properly." older's eyes narrowed as he went to pass Atsuya until they were back to back "Orion is now my family. Say goodbye to Fubuki Shirou you knew."

 

 

 

And with that, he was gone.

 

 

 

Atsuya fell on his knees feeling emptiness wash over him. He couldn't believe it... It couldn't be true... His brother was gone... Forever... He banged with his fist in rage and cried.

 

 

 

"Atsuya?" a voice asked. Atsuya looked up to see one of the greatest forwards in the world Aphrodi staring at him with sad eyes. He quickly put on a strong face and got up pretending that nothing happened.

 

 

 

"What do you want?" Atsuya snarled staring at the other forward with narrowed eyes. Aphrodi flinched slightly before sighing.

 

 

 

"Look, I know I'm not very good with you or anything, but seriously... If anything's wrong you can tell me." Atsuya blinked in shock. Shirou said similar things to him when they were younger. He hated Atsuya being a stubborn mule.

 

 

 

"A-Aphrodi. Can we go talk somewhere private?" Aphrodi at first stared at him with a puzzled face before replying in a confused tone.

 

 

 

"Um, okay?" with that, they went to a cafe bar few blocks away. There wasn't many people in it so they could talk in peace. They sat down and ordered their drinks and, when they got their drinks, they began the conversation.

 

 

 

"Do you know Fubuki Shirou?" Atsuya asked while biting the straw of his juice and Aphrodi, who was quietly sipping his tea, hummed in response.

 

 

 

"Of course I know him, we've been through a lot together! I heard what happened to him during the match against Spain... I'm really sorry..." Aphrodi mumbled and took a large sip of his tea.

 

 

 

"He's back."

 

 

 

"Pfft!" the tea flew all over Atsuya while Aphrodi stared at him wide eyed and shocked.

 

 

 

"What!?" Aphrodi cried breaking out a large smile not caring while Atsuya was cleaning the remains of vanilla tea from his face "And you're telling me just now!?"

 

 

 

"I know..." Atsuya sighed sadly hoping not to cry again.

 

 

 

"But?" Aphrodi's smile slowly subsided as he sat down again and stared at Atsuya with worried eyes.

 

 

 

"He's now with Orion."

 

 

 

Atsuya couldn't read the expression on other striker's face. It was pure terror, shock, fear, worry, confusion... Aphrodi stared at Atsuya pale as if he saw a ghost before mumbling.

 

 

 

"H-how...? What...? When-"

 

 

 

"I don't know either." Atsuya shrugged like he didn't care. But Aphrodi was too good to fail at such an obvious trick. Nobody said anything anymore and they sat together in silence.

 

 

 

_-BUZZ-BUZZ-_

 

 

 

Both pulled out their phones and checked out the new message from the group Inazuma Japan.

 

 

 

Captain_Endou: Minna, today we are up against Russian team Perfect Spark. I hope you're all ready. Meet me at the stadion in thirty minutes.

 

 

 

Atsuya and Aphrodi both gulped and exchanged glances.

 

 

 

"What now?" Aphrodi asked looking down slightly "I mean, you will tell them what, no, who is waiting for them on the terrain." Atsuya looked down unable to hold in his sadness and let out a tear slip. Aphrodi did the same.

 

 

 

"Maybe we should tell Endou. He'll probably give us some good advice." Atsuya mumbled even though he couldn't understand most of words Endou says. Aphrodi hummed in response as they paid for their drinks and left the cafe. On their way to the stadion, they noticed load of people heading towards the stadion to watch the match. Holding flags and masks pointed out they were mostly Russian cheerers. It made Atsuya nervous that they would see the conflict of him against his brother.

 

 

 

"Don't worry Atsuya!" Aphrodi broke out a smile " I know it'll be though, but we mustn't give up. I'm sure Fubuki, I mean, Shirou will snap out of it soon." even though Aphrodi smiled, Atsuya felt this whole situation was hurting him too. Soon, they reached the stadion. They saw Endou talking to Hiroto and Kazemaru and signalized him to approach him. When Endou saw them, he quickly excused himself and went to the other two strikers.

 

 

 

"Hey guys!" Endou greeted cheerfully but then noticed sad and worried expressions on the faces of his friends "What's wrong?"

 

 

 

"Endou... Aniki is back." Atsuya sighed looking to the ground.

 

 

 

"Aniki... You mean Fubuki's back!? I thought you would be happy cause he's back!?" Endou cried in surprise and shock.

 

 

 

"You have no idea how happy I was..." Atsuya mumbled as tears started building up in his teal eyes "But that wasn't my Aniki."

 

 

 

"What do you mean Atsuya?" Endou asked "How can it be that Fubuki isn't-"

 

 

 

"ORION DID SOMETHING TO HIM!!!" Atsuya let out a loud cry which caused few nearby teammates to look at them. Endou sent them a look not to interfere as they nodded and turned around continuing to talk. Endou led them to his room which was currently empty and they sat together on his bed.

 

 

 

"W-what!?" Endou asked beyond shocked. They all knew Fubuki was the nicest and the fairest player in the world. He would never betray anyone especially his teammates.

 

 

 

"I don't know what happened." Atsuya started to sob quietly "I just want my brother back..." Atsuya started to turn paler and paler each second which passed couldn't pass easily next to Aphrodi.

 

 

 

"Atsuya! Stop stressing out! Your going to get sick before the game! How will you play then, huh? Who'll save your brother then!?" orange haired striker flinched at his teammate's tone before breaking out a small sad smile. Aphrodi and Endou smiled too and nodded as they went to open the door. When they did, all their teammates who were leaning on the door fell forwards and hit the ground. Endou just let out a sweatdropped sigh.

 

 

 

"How did I know..." other teammates smiled sheepishly before standing up in a line like soldiers.

 

 

 

"Atsuya" Kazemaru was the one who spoke out first "We want you to know how important you and Fubuki are to us, so we'll do everything to help you out!"

 

 

 

"You guys..." Atsuya mumbled with wide eyes staring at his teammates. He felt an arm sneak around his neck and pulling him in a hug.

 

 

 

"Listen you" Hiroto chuckled ruffling Atsuya's spiky hair " Every one here is important, we care about both teammates and opponents- even though we care more about teammates, you and your brother did so much to help us. Now it's time for us to help you." Hiroto smiled kindly and Atsuya used that moment of weakness to break out his famous smirk.

 

 

 

"Wow, Hiroto! I never knew you were such a goody goody~" everyone started laughing while Hiroto turned beet red and punched Atsuya in the shoulder.

 

 

 

"Baka!" Hiroto yelled in a lazy tone "Go wash that smirk from your face before I clean the floor with you!" Atsuya just laughed in response.

 

 

 

'Was this how you were surrounded every day, Shirou?' Atsuya smiled in a dreamlike way while staring at his teammates 'With friends you care for... And friends that care for you.' Atsuya glanced through the window with a proud smile.

 

 

 

'I'll get you back for sure, Aniki!'

 

 

 

"Okay now, let's get Fubuki back and win this match!" Endou's cheer was filled with enthusiasm and everyone cried in agreement. They went on the bench of their team and went to make the final strategy against Rusia. Atsuya was trying to concentrate on listening. He really did. But his eyes kept wandering towards the Russian bench where his brother was. Froy was whispering something to him with a smirk and that angered Atsuya really much.

 

 

 

'Shirou, I'll get you back no matter what!'

 

 

 

"Atsuya" Atsuya snapped out of the daze and glanced at Aphrodi who had a big smile on his face "Don't worry, you have the whole team on your side!"

 

 

 

"Your right, thank you for everything, Aphrodi." Aphrodi only smiled in return before going to his position on the field. Atsuya did the same. They were the only forwards on the field today while others were focusing on defense. Atsuya saw his brother in defense and gulped. Even he wasn't that good to easily pass his brother.

 

 

 

"Okay Atsuya, win this match. For Shirou." Atsuya mumbled to himself while gripping his scarf. Aphrodi kicked the ball forwards as the match started. Usually, the bleachers were filled with cheers and cries. But everyone was silent. Even though Atsuya was on the terrain, he could hear whispers of dozens people.

 

 

 

_"Isn't that Fubuki Shirou?"_

 

 

 

_"Yeah, he was Japan's defender."_

 

 

 

_"What a traitor!"_

 

 

 

_"I hope Atsuya'll teach him where he belongs!"_

 

 

 

Atsuya's chest started to feel heavy as he remembered that even when they were kids, Shirou was always on the unlucky side and blamed for everything while Atsuya was the famous one everyone loved and cared for.

 

 

 

'My brother is not a traitor!' Atsuya thought to himself. He didn't even notice when Aphrodi tried to pass him the ball and the ball rolled past him. Both strikers were in shock and while the heat was away from them, Nosaka ran to Atsuya.

 

 

 

"Atsuya-"

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, I won't fail again! Please don't kick me out of the field!" Atsuya prayed not to get kicked out but Nosaka only shook his head.

 

 

 

"That's not it. I did some research before the match. I found out Orion started to develop a mind control technique." Atsuya's eyes went wide in shock and terror.

 

 

 

"A mind control technique... Do you think that-"

 

 

 

"Yes. Your brother was one of the test subjects. But not just him. They even tested the technique on the players of Perfect Spark."

 

 

 

"Do you think that I'll be able to bring Aniki back?"

 

 

 

"It's hard to say... But we all hope for the best." Nosaka said before returning to his standard position.

 

 

 

"Okay Atsuya, pull yourself together!" Atsuya mumbled to himself "No more misses! You are doing this for your brother! Get yourself together!" this time, it was Atsuya's turn to lead the ball through the field. It was surprisingly easy to pass his opponents. Like they were letting him go towards the defense on purpose. That's when he realized that they wanted him to head towards his brother. Fubuki stared at him emotionless as the cold wind started to blow around the two.

 

 

 

"Stalactite's Fall!" Fubuki cried as a number of thin spear-like stalactites started to fall around them. Atsuya was barely dodging while his brother just stood on the spot and let the stalactites damage him as they fell. Atsuya stared in horror and shock at his brother who was getting bad injuries. A nearby striker sneaked behind Atsuya and stole the ball from him. Atsuya cursed as he snapped out of the shock and glared at the player who took his ball.

 

 

 

"Shit!" he yelled in frustration gripping his head. He saw Fubuki falling to his knees in pain and ran to him. He knelt next to his big brother and gripped his shoulders.

 

 

 

"Aniki! Shirou!" he yelled shaking him and crying. He heard familiar cocky laughter behind him and saw Froy laughing at him.

 

 

 

"It's no use Fubuki Atsuya! Your brother will only listen to Orion! It's no use! He will even kill himself with forbidden techniques if he has to!" Atsuya glared at his opponent as he stepped between him and Shirou.

 

 

 

"Shirou! It's time for your hissatsu." Atsuya shivered as he saw an evil glint in Russian midfielder's irises. Fubuki stood up and headed towards the goal as the ball was passed to him. Atsuya could only watch frozen on the spot as his brother was about to use another forbidden technique.

 

 

 

"Snow White Beast!" Fubuki cried as he fired the shot from the center towards the goal. Japan's defending hissatsus were useless against the fierce shot as it was heading to the goal.

 

 

 

"Diamond Hand!" Endou cried as he managed to catch the ball. Atsuya knew he was supposed to feel happy, but the shot damaged Shirou even more than the last one.

 

 

 

"Shirou" Froy said with a cold tone "Use your final hissatsu before you break completely." Shirou nodded and went to steal the ball from Japan once again. When he did, he passed through the defense easily and approached to the goal.

 

 

 

"Blizzard... Monster!" a large white like creature with bloody red eyes appeared around Fubuki. As Fubuki fired the shot, the monster charged at the goal with wide fangs.

 

 

 

"Diamond-" Endou didn't even manage to call out as the shot slammed into him and broke the net of the goal. All Japan players stood in shock. Nobody ever saw a shot like that. They all ran to their captain and asked him if he was alright.

 

 

 

"I'm fine... But that shot..." they all nodded. Atsuya glanced at his brother who was led on the bench.

 

 

 

"Atsuya!" orange haired striker could hear Aphrodi calling out to him " It's time! We have to score! Now!" Atsuya nodded as they once again charged towards the goal. Atsuya and Aphrodi barely managed to score a goal before the judge whistled a half-time. As soon as the whistle was heard, players gathered on the bench to think of a new strategy. But Atsuya couldn't help but look at opponent's bench where his brother was. Shaking and barely breathing.

 

 

 

Before he knew it, the whistle was heard again and the players went on their positions. Atsuya could think of only one way to end his brother's torture once and for all. He signalized everyone to pass him the ball. As soon as he got the ball, he ran forwards and once again towards his brother.

 

 

 

"Here I come, Aniki!"

 

 

 

"Stalactites Fa-" before Shirou could finish, Atsuya tackled him on the ground right after passing the ball to Aphrodi. He pinned his brother to the ground and stared at his emotionless eyes.

 

 

 

"Shirou... It's me... Atsuya... Your brother... Don't tell me you've forgotten me... Our memories Shirou... Remember them...! Remember me!" Shirou remained emotionless like he was the whole time. But just as Atsuya was about to lose his hope... He heard a weak and familiar voice mumble.

 

 

 

"A... Tsu..." Atsuya blinked his tears away and smiled as he saw his brother's kind green eyes stare at him in confusion " You... Are... Okay..." Atsuya laughed with slight sobs and cried. He felt Shirou's soft and bloody fingers caress his cheek and cried even more. Just as he was about to ask Shirou was he okay, he felt someone pull him off and kneel between them.

 

 

 

"Don't you dare betray Orion!" Froy cried glaring into Shirou's eyes "You've already betrayed your team! Your brother doesn't even care anymore for you! Repeat after me, I don't belong to Inazuma Japan, Orion is now my family!"

 

 

 

"I... Belong... With my brother... And Inazuma Japan..." Shirou mumbled in a weak tone. Atsuya's eyes gleamed with happiness. He pushed the Russian midfielder aside as he leaped at his brother and embraced him carefully watching out for the bruises.

 

 

 

"Japan scored 2:1! This is the end of the match!" commentator cried but Atsuya couldn't care less. He was finally embracing Shirou... His Aniki...

 

 

 

"LOOK OUT!" he felt Shirou quickly flip them over and embrace him as a shoot collided with them. After the dust settled, Atsuya felt lightheaded. He coughed and saw Shirou laying motionless on top of him. He paled completely and stared at the Russian captain who was laughing maniacally.

 

 

 

"You really thought we let the traitors of Orion pass without a price? What a shame..." Froy grinned while Atsuya couldn't help but sob. He glanced at his brother's face and caressed his cheek.

 

 

 

"N-no... A-aniki..." Atsuya felt completely broken. While Ichihoshi, Nosaka and Endou were arguing with Froy, the rest of the team gathered around the blizzard brothers. Atsuya was now a mess compared to other times he cried. The whole team fell silent as paramedics came and carried Shirou out of the field. Atsuya followed them all the way until few nurses stopped him.

 

 

 

"Please sir, you cannot go further." they held him back until Aphrodi and Endou grabbed Atsuya's shoulders while he trashed in frustration and terror.

 

 

 

"No, you have to let me see my bro-" he trailed off as a nurse appeared behind him and struck a needle in his neck. His whole world started spinning and his felt lightheaded.

 

 

 

"Shirou..." Atsuya whispered before fainting.

 

 

 

-Time Skip; 5 hours later-

 

 

 

"Ow, my head..." Atsuya groaned holding his forehead. He peeked around with one eye to see that he was in his room. He really wished for some tea. Shirou would always make him some tea when he wasn't feeling well. Speaking off...

 

 

 

"Shirou!" Atsuya cried as he sat up. Just then he noticed Nosaka sitting on a chair next to his bed reading a book. He closed his book when he heard Atsuya's cry and sent him a small smile.

 

 

 

"Hey, Atsuya. Don't worry, Shirou'll be okay. In fact, you're so worried you don't even notice him sleeping beside you." as soon as Nosaka said that, he saw his brother peacefully resting in his bed. Shirou was always a type of a sleeper who was so quiet you couldn't see him. He didn't snore nor walk in his sleep. Atsuya wasn't surprised because he didn't notice him. Just staring at his brother made his headache go away.

 

 

 

"Is he okay?" Atsuya asked and stared in Nosaka's silver eyes. Red haired smiled softly and sighed.

 

 

 

"Yeah. But he was damaged badly. Both his mind and body got hurt during this accident." Atsuya frowned on that.

 

 

 

"But don't worry. He'll probably recover soon. He's strong." Nosaka's smile then turned into a serious expression "But if you see he's unstable. Don't remind him of Orion nor Perfect Spark. Got it?" Atsuya nodded determinedly.

 

 

 

"Good..." Nosaka smiled one last time as he went to exit the room "I'll give you two some time together while me and others go visit players of Perfect Spark."

 

 

 

As the door closed, Atsuya once again stared at his brother's sleeping face. He was worried about what he's been through because of Orion... But just having his brother beside him was enough. He heard a small murmur and saw Shirou blinking at him sleepily.

 

 

 

"Hey Aniki." Atsuya brought out his standard smirk "How are you feeling?" after his brother didn't answer for a while but just started shaking, Atsuya felt worried.

 

 

 

"Aniki-" he was cut off when Shirou buried his face in his chest and started crying. Atsuya was in a state of surprise and shock, his brother never had breakdowns like these.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry Atsuya-san!" older cried "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm-"

 

 

 

"Shirou..." Atsuya mumbled with a calm tone while his brother looked at him with sad teal eyes.

 

 

 

"You don't have to apologize for anything. It wasn't your fault."

 

 

 

"But it was... I was the one who hasn't resisted much when they barged into our home... I'm the one who was too weak to help myself... I deserve all the things they've done to me..." Atsuya paled. He never heard his brother talk like that. He was always calm and positive. He didn't deserve to pass through the pain.

 

 

 

Atsuya, not knowing what else to do... Wrapped his arms around Shirou and leaned backwards until his big brother was laying in his embrace.

 

 

 

"Shirou, you're the last person I know that should pass through that. Now rest, we'll talk some other time."

 


End file.
